The Colonnades
"The Colonnades" is a radio play by J.P. Leck and is the twenty-fifth installment (twenty-sixth, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the tenth Endless Elsewhere radio play. It was announced on social media on September 23, 2018. It premiered on a local Indianapolis radio station on October 31, 2018. Synopsis After being found in Worthington State Park, Ryan Tolliver is rescued from the hospital by Carolyn Pelfrey, now a member of The Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. While Keith Sorrels hopes to use Tolliver as a means of finding his missing partner Alex Heaney, Tolliver's amnesia threatens to make that an impossibility. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits From deep within the earth, the hordes of Apollyon can be heard chanting in an ancient tongue as their accursed lord stirs from his deep slumber. Characters * Ryan Tolliver - hospitalized after spending an unknown amount of time in Worthington State Park with amnesia. ** Ryan Tolliver is voiced by 'Tucker.'' * '''Carolyn Pelfrey - a former demon-possessed cultist once rescued by Tolliver, now returning the favor as a part of the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. ** Carolyn Pelfrey is voiced by 'Julia Leslie.'' * '''Keith Sorrels - a former detective with the CCPD and current head of the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. * Dr. Frederick Hardesty - a German scientist now rocking the 'brain-in-a-box' look while acting as the secretary for the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. ** Keith Sorrels and Dr. Frederick Hardesty are voiced by 'Stephen E. Foxworthy.'' * '''Alex Heaney - Sorrels' former partner in the CCPD lost since being abducted by Gãrgolas ** Alex Heaney is voiced by 'Samuel Dumas.'' * '''Nurse - the attending medical practitioner tending to the amnesiac Ryan Tolliver. ** The Nurse is voiced by 'Meg Barnstead.'' * '''Guard - the guard who attempts to stop Carolyn and Ryan from escaping the hospital. ** The Guard is voiced by 'J.P. Leck' in an uncredited role. Referenced Characters * Violet - Carolyn mentions Violet's first encounter with one of the Gãrgolas (see "The Gãrgolas"). * Rex Benton - Carolyn references Rex's early encounter with Gãrgolas (see "The Infernaleers"). * The Collector - Hardesty makes mention of a "local archivist" who has published multiple stories from the scientist's past. Locations * Worthington State Park - a national park hours from Circle City where Ryan Tolliver was discovered. ** The Colonnade Cave System - a network of caves beneath Worthington State Park where Alex Heaney is held captive. * The Unclosing Eye Detective Agency - the home base of Keith Sorrels' paranormal private investigation firm. Artifacts * The Brain Box - the current home of the living brain of the dearly departed Dr. Frederick Hardesty. * The Lantern - one of Hardesty's inventions which allows communication between the physical and spiritual realms. * The Zapper - another of Hardesty's weapons; originally a non-lethal instrument turned fatal by the good doctor's meddling. References "The Colonnades" contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Infernaleers" ** Carolyn briefly mentions Rex Benton's initial encounter with Gãrgolas in Nowhere. * The Lantern ** The angelic figure who saved Ryan Tolliver from the cloaked spectre appears again to restore his memories with the aid of Hardesty's Lantern. * "The Red Mass" ** Carolyn mentions that she and Ryan first met in Worthington State Park, when he "rescued" her from the blood ritual she was participating in. * "The Gãrgolas" ** Carolyn mentions Violet's encounter with the Gãrgolas in a series of caves in New Mexico. * "The Invoked" ** "The Colonnades" shows us what happens in the aftermath of Alex and Ryan's kidnapping by Gãrgolas at the end of this story. ** Carolyn still wears the Gãrgola claw given to her by Violet during the final battle of "The Invoked." * The Devil Doll ** Carolyn is seen in her new capacity as a member of the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency, which she joined at the end of The Devil Doll. Links * "The Colonnades" on SoundCloud